Isn't it lovely, all alone?
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Bebe and Wendyl get talking, and Wendyl reveals something about himself. Trans!Wendy coming out. {Posted first on AO3: ChiakiNanamemes}


"Hey, Wends! You still coming over after school?"

Wendyl turned his head in the direction of the voice, and gave a soft smile in her direction. "Of course. I'll be over at around four, I just have some things I need to do first."

Bebe returned the smile, "Great! We're gonna have so much fun - trust me! I got some new makeup at the weekend and I've been dying to try it out. You up for it?"

Wendyl's smile flattened slightly, but he gave a weak nod. He couldn't give up his secret now, could he? He had to play his part. "Yeah, course I'm up for it." His throat felt dry, and he couldn't believe he was even agreeing to this.

"Awesome. Well, see you then." And with that, Bebe disappeared into the crowd of students.

Wendyl sighed, shutting his locker before gently slamming his head against it. Well this was just perfect. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. He had to be honest with everyone, and tell them who he really was. But how could he? People in South Park weren't the most accepting bunch, and he couldn't bare the thought of losing his friends.

The end of the day came quick enough, and Wendyl showed up at Bebe's house just after four. The pair were soon up on the blonde's room chatting away, and talking about how their week had gone so far.

"Soooo... How are things with you and Stan?" Bebe asked, putting her elbow down on the bed and placing her chin in her hand.

"We're...We're on a break." A lie. The pair had broken up a couple of days ago, and it was by Wendyl's own choice. Better to do it now than have Stan hate him when he finds out the truth. Besides, he wasn't even sure if he actually did like boys or if it was just what he thought he liked.

"Oh? Sorry to here that, Wends. I'm sure things will work out between you two. They always do..." Her voice trailed off towards the end, and Wendyl noticed a hint of sadness. Did Bebe have her eyes on Stan or something? Well, she was free to have him.

"Are you okay..?" Wendyl asked, placing his hand on Bebe's shoulder.

Bebe smiled, pushing his hand away. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sounded kinda sad... Is this about me an Stan? Because if you like Stan he's all yours—"

Wendyl was cut off by Bebe's laughter erupting through the room.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Wends. You really are a gem! Of course I don't like Stan! He is so not my type!"

"Oh... Then what is your type? Jock?" Bebe had dated Clyde in the past, after all.

"Nah. I quickly got away from that after Clyde. I like... I like the quiet boys. The ones who are smart and quiet, yet will speak up for themselves and those they care about."

"Oh. Alright then."

Bebe gave Wendyl a soft smile before she rolled onto her back.

"So since I shared a secret, you gotta share on too!"

Wendyl felt his whole body go tense, and it seemed as though every secret except his biggest one left his mind and that's all he could think about. He felt his palms go sweaty, and the colour drained from his face. He needed to tell her, because it was now or never. This would never get easier. The more times he said it out loud, the easier it would get. The better things would be. The more comfortable he would be. He would be happy. He just needed to say those two words, and it would all be over.

"B-Bebe I..." Deep breaths. C'mon. He could do this. "I'm transgender." The floodgates opened and tears started to stream down his cheeks. He felt so relieved yet so scared at the same time. He stared down at his lap, his fists gripping at his trousers.

Bebe rolled over to face him, and sat up. She then did something Wendyl didn't expect; She pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever gotten. He felt safe in her hold and returned the hug, crying into Bebe's shoulder and she rubbed his back gently.

"There, there... I am so proud of you. I know how hard this is for you, and I'm so proud of you for telling me. You're so brave, Wends. And I gotta be honest... I sorta knew? Ever since that whole incident in elementary with Cartman you've been different... And I love that about you. I guess you could say that I love... I love you, Wends. No matter what, you'll always be my best friend. I'll love you regardless of your gender."

Wendyl squeezed Bebe tighter as he felt all his anxiety slip away. He never wanted this moment to end. He had never felt so safe in his whole life.

"I-I... T-Thank you, Bebe. Thank you so much..."

"Hey, don't thank me. It's nothing that should be a big deal. You shouldn't have to be scared of rejection, not from me or anyone else. You deserve to be loved for who you are, not who you pretend to be everyday. So that's why I'm going to help you get through this. Every step of the way, I'll be here. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Y-Yeah... Wendyl."

"Wendyl, huh? I like it. It's cute, and suits you. Wendyl it is."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Bebe just held Wendyl as the boy just cried into her. She was so glad he finally was able to do something she could never do, and she admired how brave he was for doing it. They would definitely need some comfort food and a good movie after this. There was still a matter of a little crush she had on a certain raven haired boy, but that was for another time. For now, it was about Wendyl, and she was okay with that.


End file.
